


Inheritors

by Eclipse_Tyrant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Modern Setting, Superpowers, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse_Tyrant/pseuds/Eclipse_Tyrant
Summary: There are two kinds of people.Hunters and Prey.And after the appearance of Ymir Fritz in the 1940s, the dynamics have changed. People with amazing powers appeared, and soon they ruled large portions of various countries in gangs. Some try to serve the people, but far more have turned to violence.
Kudos: 8





	Inheritors

** Zeke- The Beast **

He is ten when he Awakens.

On the pitching mound, he warms up for his throw. The others are talking about the day his father vanished, and his mother died in the fire. Muttering about how strange he is. Telling lies about lighters and magnifying glasses. His grip tightens, his foot suddenly sinking into the dirt with a snap like distant thunder, and he feels energy writhe through his muscles and bones.

As he pitches, the air screams with the force. With a sharp crack, the ball seemingly vanishes. An instant later, the batter’s arm explodes with the sound of a sonic boom. As he screams and wets himself, Zeke can only watch with a disinterested, scientific perspective.

That’s what a superpower is, he thinks.

** Levi- Black Corporal **

Levi Ackerman is fifteen when he Awakens.

“Hey Levi! Wasn’t your mom a whore?” The older boy smirks. Levi stops, slowly turning to look at him.

“The hell you said?” He hissed, fists clenching. Don’t get mad, his mother always said. Don’t snap like your uncle.

He snaps when the boy, twice his size, spits in his face. In an instant, lightning and strength burn themselves into his mind, and a black sword forms in his hand. The larger boy is on the dirty floor in an instant, the blade stuck inside his mouth.

“Say that one more FUCKING TIME!” He screams, stomping on his gut. The boy gurgles, slashing his tongue on Levi’s new blade. Blood oozes from his mouth.

“Say it! I’ll fucking gouge your tongue out, I fucking swear! I’ll kill you!” He barely feels anything as a teacher pulls him off. Barely notices as his backhand cracks the teacher’s jaw. He only sees the boy, spitting blood. He charges forward, and brings his blade down.

** Lady Tybur- The Warhammer **

She is fifteen when she Awakens.

The Beast is dueling Black Corporal, pitting supersonic cars and trucks against inhuman speed and impossibly sharp swords. She and her bother Willy ducking through the crowds and carnage, barely avoiding half a truck plunging from above. Black Corporal bounces off a skyscraper, spinning through the air like a human saw as the Beast rips up the street for ammo. 

Suddenly, a bus smashes into the building above, and begins to fall.

She has a fraction of a second to react. 

It is more than enough. With a scream of pure lightning and comprehension, she raises her hands. The earth shatters, a forest of bluish-white, crystalline structures catching the bus. She and Willy are unharmed.

But her life is about to change forever.

** Reiner- The Armor **

Reiner is seventeen when he Awakens.

His father’s face is contorted with rage, the smell of alcohol heavy on his breath. A butcher knife glints in his hand, arcing towards his face. Lightning sears every nerve in his flesh, and his skin is harder than diamond.

The knife shatters against golden plates, and his father has only an instant of shock before Reiner’s fist plows through ribs and meat.

** Bertholdt- The Colossus  **

Bertholdt is twelve when he Awakens.

In his sleep he rolls onto the floor, cutting his hand on a old toy. The blood burns, lightning flowing into his body through the wound, and there is light.

When he comes back to himself, he is at the center of a massive crater. The ground is molten, glowing rock, the flames blazing across the neighborhood. Dozens of houses were obliterated by his blast. Against his burned bare skin, the heat is imperceptible.

He lies there, in a pool of cooling stone, until the emergency services find him. His flesh is unharmed, the wound healed, but some wounds will never heal.

** Annie- Impervious  **

Annie is thirteen when she Awakens.

She’s training for the tournament, feet and hands striking out at the punching bag. It’s been hours, and she is beginning to feel thirst. Hunger too. Her blows slow, stop.

“What are you doing, Annie?!” Her father asks. “I didn’t tell you to stop!”

In an instant, lightning courses through her limbs. Her foot crystallizes, blue, and then she kicks her father off his feet with a crack. He lands, snapping his hip as well as his leg. She breathes heavily, staring down at him. Then she steps away to resume her training.

** Ymir Fritz- The Founder **

It is a different time when She Awakens.

The world is at war, drawing the battle lines, gathering beneath the flags of the Swastika or the Stars and Stripes, beneath tyranny and freedom. She doesn’t care at all. The sheep must be herded, pigs fed, cattle milked, chickens butchered. Neither side can hurt her in in the mountains of Europe. 

Or so she thinks.

Her village is in chaos, men and women screaming as soldiers hunt down a spy. She runs, bare feet kicking up dust in the moonlight. A soldier shoots at her, the bullet ripping open her leg. Another punches into her lungs, and the blood begins to drown her.

Then she falls, plunging into a mountain pool from nearly a hundred feet up. 

The slap of the water is like an angry God, pounding all resistance from her. Blood blooms around her, obscuring the distant moon. She sinks to the stony bottom.

I don’t want to die.

I don’t WANT TO DIE.

I DON’T WANT TO DIE.

Lightning arcs from the sky as the ancient spine sinks into her back. The Source fills her with power, unlimited, undirected. She must choose. 

I want to be indestructible.

I want to be bigger than anything, stronger than anyone.

I want to endure.

The Source complies.

The village shakes, and the mountains begin to collapse. Steam blooms, as the titanic form of Ymir erupts from the earth. A skull of a face yawns, the scream of a Goddess shattering the glaciers. The exposed ribs clatter together, like trilling thunder, as gigantic feet pound to the earth.

She is unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and review! I’ll post a part two in the near future and add tags. Maybe even couples!


End file.
